Zatarc 2
by Duka Mandic
Summary: Le Major Carter est volontaire pour tester le nouveau Zatarc qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire des évènements de la boucle temporelle. Bizarrement le Colonel O'Neill ne semble pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. OS


Zatarc 2.0

 **Résumé :** Le Major Carter est volontaire pour tester le nouveau Zatarc qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire des évènements de la boucle temporelle. Bizarrement le Colonel O'Neill ne semble pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. OS

Lorsque que le Major Samantha Carter entendit son nom résonner dans les hauts parleurs de la base en cette matinée de congé, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tension. SG-1 était aux arrêts depuis plusieurs jours, suite à leur dernière mission sur P7X-902 où Daniel avait lourdement chuté et c'était fracturé le tibia. Le Général Hammond, sachant que le reste de l'équipe serait retissant à repartir en mission sans le Dr Jackson, avait décidé de mettre SG-1 au repos quelques temps. Comme à son habitude, Samantha avait souhaité rester à la base pour travailler sur ses expériences. Elle sortit donc de son laboratoire pour se diriger vers le bureau du Général Hammond, la tête pleine de questions sur les raisons de cette convocation, au point qu'elle ne le vit pas arrivé dans l'autre sens… La collision fût inévitable.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas regard… Oh mon Colonel, désolée je ne vous avais pas vu !

La surprise fût d'autant plus grande qu'elle le pensait au chalet en compagnie de Teal'c. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander la raison de sa présence sur la base, le Général Hammond les invita à entrer, il ne sembla pas surpris de la présence du Colonel auprès de Carter ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Le Général expliqua alors au Major qu'il avait reçu des nouvelles de Jacob et que celui-ci, avec l'aide d'une scientifique Tok'ra, avait mis au point un nouveau procédé permettant de restituer la mémoire d'un être possédé par un Goaul'd. La scientifique avait alors soutenu que l'engin pouvait faire bien plus et, par exemple, restituer la mémoire d'un symbiote après sa mort. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir le cerveau de Carter pour comprendre les enjeux d'une telle découverte. Il ajouta que des tests devaient être faits et que Jacob avait expressément demandé à ce que sa fille soit le patient 0. Elle accepta immédiatement.

Dès le lendemain matin et sur les indications de son père, le Major Carter dû se soumettre à plusieurs examens médicaux pour s'assurer que rien ne viendrait interférer dans les tests. Le Colonel O'Neill était resté une bonne partie du temps à l'infirmerie gardant un œil sur son second, jusqu'à l'alerte d'une arrivée par la porte des étoiles. A l'instant même où il vit Jacob et la scientifique surgirent du vortex, il regretta son insistance auprès du Général pour assister aux tests.

Le Général avait décidé que les tests se feraient dans la salle où, quelques années auparavant, deux de ses équipes SG avaient subis le test Zatarc. Janet aidait Samantha à s'installer quand une voix familière retentit dans la salle, faisant grimacer le Major.

\- Major Carter, je savais que vous accepteriez de nous aider dans nos recherches, s'exclama Anise.

Elle s'installa face à Sam, qui remarqua les regards qu'elle ne cessait de lancer au Colonel sans aucune gène, et sortit un appareil que le Major ne connaissais que trop bien. Le Zatarc.

\- Attendez, nous devions faire des tests sur la restitution moléculaire de la mémoire non ? Pourquoi avoir ramené le Zatarc ? demanda Sam d'un ton où perçait une certaine inquiétude, derrière elle O'Neill pâlit.

\- C'est exact Major. La Zatarc à été modifié et amélioré. En plus de ses fonctions initiales que vous connaissez bien, il est à présent capable de reconnaître des émotions et de voir derrière le subconscient. Le Général Hammond nous a parlé d'une boucle dans le temps, nous souhaitons restituer votre mémoire de ces évènements.

Jacob présent dans la pièce également, sentit le Colonel O'Neill à sa droite se raidir et s'éloigner discrètement. Bien qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant, il savait ce que sa fille et Jack avaient traversés suite au test Zatarc et cru comprendre que revoir l'engin perturbait le Colonel. Janet qui avait alors assisté au deuxième essaie sur le Major et le Colonel avait dû faire un rapport au Général, rapport qu'elle avait modifié en faveur de ses amis, chose qu'elle avait reproduite mainte et mainte fois depuis. Mais Anise présente également avait par inadvertance lâché l'information devant un Jacob tout aussi surpris que le Général Hammond.

\- Jack, ne vous inquiété pas. Vous n'avez que des amis dans cette pièce, personne ne vous fera de tord. J'ai demandé à ce que seule Anise reste avec Sam.

Le Colonel ne répondit pas tout de suite et entraîna Jacob à l'écart dans une salle d'arme. Il semblait si perdu et désorienté que Jacob douta de la raison de sa fuite.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Jacob. Il s'est passé quelque chose durant la boucle, une chose que je ne regrette absolument pas mais que Sam risque de mal prendre. Je crains sa réaction.

Et Jack avoua à Jacob son baiser volé lors de la boucle temporelle. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions, comme prendre un violent coup au visage mais sûrement pas à l'hilarité incontrôlable dont fut pris Jacob. Après avoir difficilement repris son calme, il ne manqua de le sermoner.

\- Il va falloir assumer mon vieux, parce que malheureusement pour vous, cette machine est en parfait état de marche et qu'elle est relié à un système Goaul'd qui permet de projeté les souvenirs en images sur écran.

Jack cru que son vieux cœur de Colonel allait lui faire défaut.

Les premiers tests avaient commencé. L'ambiance entre Anise et Sam était assez tendue. Janet posté dans le fond de la salle en compagnie du Général Hammond avait les yeux rivés sur un écran où défilaient les souvenirs du Major. Des choses anodines qui permettaient de calibrer le Zatarc 2.0. Et puis les images se mirent à sauter comme sur une vieille bande de cinéma. La boucle temporelle. Sam suivit consciencieusement les instructions de Freya et peu à peu la mémoire lui revient. D'abord elle eu le souvenir d'un horrible pull jaune poussin, puis elle entendit la voix de Jack annoncé sa démission, c'était comme une impression forte de déjà vu et puis il l'avait embrassée.

Quand Jack et Jacob revinrent dans la salle, ils croisèrent Sam et Janet qui en sortait. Le Major évita le regard du Colonel avec application, il comprit que son heure était venu. Mais quand il tenta de la retenir, elle lui bafouilla une excuse et disparu dans l'infirmerie.

\- Colonel O'Neill dans mon bureau, maintenant.

Non vraiment il n'aurait pas dû insister.

Jacob et Anise restèrent plusieurs jours à la base pour finaliser le Zatarc. Sam aida aux recherches et participa même aux nouveaux tests en choisissant les nouveaux cobayes. En fin de journée alors qu'elle raccompagnait son père à la porte, elle passa devant le bureau du Général. Visiblement il avait montré les images des tests à Jack et celui-ci n'en menait pas large.

-Tu vas le laisser seul face à ça ? dit Jacob avec le plus de douceur possible.

\- Papa il est le seul responsable de ce qui arrive.

\- Hum parce que tu n'as jamais pensé à le faire toi peut-être ?

La question prit Sam au dépourvu et alors que Jacob allait lui demander si elle viendrait bientôt le voir au nouveau siège de la Tok'ra, il l'a vit entrer avec fracas dans le bureau du Général. Les deux militaires se levèrent comme un seul homme ne comprenant pas cette soudaine intrusion. Sans un mot Samantha attrapa Jack par le col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant un Général médusé. Très contente de son effet, elle quitta le bureau sans plus de discours.

\- Très bien Colonel au vu de la euh… situation, je crois que nous en resterons là pour cette fois.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré ses nombreux défauts.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions !


End file.
